Tan cerca y tan lejos
by Alii-san
Summary: siempre creí que tu serias mio pero en realidad... ¿que era lo que estaba esperando?


Hola soy alii-san y espero nos llevemos bien, bueno hoy vengo a publicar mi segunda historia y en este caso elegi una pareja del anime bleach, que en realidad me gusta me parece linda y espero os disfruteis la historia, de antemano gracias por leerle y bueno acepto, sugerencias, tomatasos y por que no comentarios constructivos n_n

:.-_-::-_-.-.._-***********************-********************************-********

Tu eres lo más importante para mi ….. los demás podrán verte como un chico malo, desastroso e incluso una mala compañía para mi pero, para mi tu eres el chico mas tierno y dulce del mundo como cuando hice mi pasta de mostaza con mayonesa sabia deliciosa si…. Kurosaki-kun es la clase de persona que pone a todos antes que el, por eso yo se que en tu corazón hay mucho dolor..

Todos me dices que eres un chico malo, pero ellos no te conoces, aunque tampoco yo…

Suena nuevamente la campana eso me saca de mis pensamientos, te observo mientras guaro mis cosas y miro como de inmediato tomas tus cosas y te pones de pie y sales por esa puerta…..pero no solo…..

Kuchiki Rukia es el nombre de aquella que te acompaña, aquella que siempre te saca de lo mas profundo de tus pensamientos, ah como desearía ser Kuchiki-san ella es asombrosa, es fuerte , valiente y sobre todo no teme decir lo que piensa cuando quiere o desea …

-pero que estoy diciendo- digo en voz alta, rápidamente sacudo mi cabeza tomo mis cosas y camino hacia los pasillos donde me encuentro con mi mejor amiga Tatsuki

-Hola! Tatsuki-chan hay tanto que quiero contarte-le digo alegre, tratando de convencerle lo cual parece funcionar

-orihime solo dime que no se trata de personitas azules-me dice con algo de gracia

-no se trata de algo mucho mejor-le digo mientras bajamos los escalones hacia la salida

-y que será-dice mientras sonríe

-mm.. hoy te invitare a que pruebes mi nuevo platillo estofado de plátano con una pisca de ciruelas rojas-le digo con alegría finalmente logre mi nuevo platillo, ella hace un gesto de desagrado y me dice:

-lo siento hoy tengo entrenamiento de judo ¿podrás darme ese platillo otro día?-me dice mientras comienza a alejarse.

-por supuesto, has honor a tu título Tatsuki-chan dales una paliza- le digo mientras ella sonríe y me contesta

-por supuesto es lo que se me da mejor-

Otra vez miro a mi alrededor y miro como me encuentro sola, o Ni-san en ocasiones desearía mucho que volvieras a la vida. Comienzo mi caminata mi casa no esta muy cerca que digamos así que será mejor que me apresure antes que la noche me gana, camino por la ciudad y miro como las personas van y vienen unas con rostros cansados, otras con sus risas y otras en parejas tomados de la mano, por un momento observo las mías y detengo mi paso ¿será posible que Kurosaki-kun algún día tome las mías?, sonrió ante mi pensamiento y nuevamente comienzo a caminar , cuando en el peor de los casos miro una escena que desearía no mirar, Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san , ambos peleando como siempre mientras toman un helado, siento como mis piernas tiemblan y como mi corazón comienza a hacerse chiquito como la vez que perdí a mi hermano y…

-Hoy te perdí a tu Kurosaki-kun-me susurro a mi misma

Ellos me miran y Kuchiki-san me grita yo solo como siempre sonrió y trato de soportar lo mas que pueda esta horrible escena, pero que dices inoue son tus amigos debes estar feliz por ellos después de todo si amas algo déjalo ir si tu eres feliz Kurosaki-kun yo lo seré, sonrió ante mi pensamiento y me preguntan:

-porque sonríes inoue-me dice Kurosaki-kun con su voz tan masculina.

-solo recordé un chiste-le digo mientras sonrió y trato de soportar solo un poquito mas mis lagrimas

-hey ichigo ya es tarde vámonos a casa o yuzu se preocupara-dice Kuchiki mientras comienza a caminar-nos vemos luego inoue-me dice mientras camina yo solo sonrió y le digo

-adiós Kuchiki, Kurosaki-kun apresúrate Kuchiki-san te espera-comienzo a caminar pasando a un costado del el.

-Rukia-grita mientras yo sigo caminando, seguro se le declarara, pienso a mis adentros y trato de contener un poco estas lagrimas (solo un poco mas)me digo a mi misma.-voy a llevar a inoue a casa-me quedo helada al escuchar eso, no por favor Kurosaki-kun no me lastimes mas

-pero ichigo..-dice ella mientras se acerca a el y comienzan a discutir, yo solo sonrió al verlos juntos y digo para mi:

-el naranja y naranja nunca se mirarían bien-me doy la vuelta y sigo mi camino, comienzo a tararear mientras me dirijo a casa y paso por un las de ciertas calles que me llevan a mi casa miro el cielo y no tiene buena pinta, definitivamente lloverá, de repente siento como comienzan a caer unas lagrimas por mis mejillas-ah…creo que soy muy débil…..-me digo mientras dejo que mis lagrimas sigan corriendo, trato de ahogarles mientras tarareo cuando:

-Inoue! Espera-escucho su voz esa voz que hace que mi corazón se detenga o se acelere, pero que hace Kuchiki-san, rápidamente limpio mis mejillas y le digo:

-Kurosaki-kun eres un chico malo has dejado a Kuchiki-san!-le digo en reproche mientras le apunto con mi dedo, el solo me mira fijamente, serio, como siempre, un poco agitado pero no dice nada ,…

odio el silencio….

-ah Kurosaki-kun tendré que reprenderte si Kuchiki pesca un resfriado-le digo mientras levanto mi mano derecha , el la toma y hace que me sorprenda, se acerca un poco a mi y me dice

-Has llorado?- me sorprendo ante su pregunta pero solo sonrió, cierro mis ojos y respiro hondo…

-no es solo que de camino a casa me he tropezado y el golpe me a dolido bastante-le digo mientras me zafo de su agarre el no parece estar convencido y me dice:

-te acompañare a casa-comienza a caminar y me deja un tanto perpleja, el para su paso y voltea hacia mi mientras me dice-vamos- yo solo sonrió como siempre, creo que de tantas sonrisas que te regalo pensara" seguro ella es estúpida" ante mi pensamiento sonrió a lo cual hace que voltee a verme y me pregunta

-que es tan gracioso-serio como siempre Kurosaki-kun es doloroso, doloroso saber que solo con ella sacas tu yo

-no es nada solo un pensamiento-le digo mientras cierro mis ojos y nuevamente siento como una gota cae en mi rostro, abro los ojos rápidamente y me percato de que no son mis lagrimas , si no el cielo azul que a comenzado a llorar .. el toma mi mano lo cual me toma por sorpresa y jala de mi para poder encontrar un lugar en el cual refugiarnos mientras pasa la lluvia , corre mientras toma mi mano y yo solo miro su rostro, sus cabellos como las gotas de agua resbalan por ellos me quedo hipnotizada, y pienso" Kurosaki-kun no es mío, nunca lo será, nunca me pertenecerán sus sonrisas, sus lagrimas …Ni su corazón…" lo ultimo estremece mi corazón y agradezco la lluvia que confunde mis lagrimas con las suyas , finalmente encontramos un lugar y suelta nuestro agarre ambos nos encontramos tratando de tomar el aire, yo solo pienso y siento que eso me agota a un mas..

-estas bien-me dice rompiendo aquel silencio

-por supuesto que si Kurosaki-kun –le sonrió mientras contesto a su pregunta, el me mira dudoso pero no dice nada, después de todo nunca lo hace.

Ambos guardamos silencio, ninguno decía nada, yo solo miraba como las gotas de agua caían y el solo guardaba silencio como siempre miraba a la nada, de repente su celular suena y el contesta

-si, aja... Pero que demonios paso ahora , voy para haya no toques nada rukia -

lo miro y como siempre se que es por ella por quien suspira y nunca sera por mi , voltea y me mira pero no me dice nada me observa asombrado, yo,... nose que pasa, ¿porque no sale mi voz?... ¿que es esto?

-inoue estas bien que pasa -dice mientras lagrimas resbalan por mis mejillas pero que me pasa , esto no puede pasarme no ahora , estoy enfadada de que me traten como la llorona del cuento.

-no vuelvas a acercaste a mi kurosaki-kun - le digo fríamente sin esperar respuesta, me marcho corriendo de ahí yo... ¿ que pasa conmigo?, comienzo a escuchar las pisadas de alguien, corro mas fuerte hasta que no puedo mas, pero no quiero siquiera escuchar su voz no...

-inoue espera...- escucho su voz llamándome pero no tengo deseos de verle

-aléjate de mi Kurosaki-kun que no entendiste - le grito mientras sigo corriendo y siento que cada vez se acerca mas a mi

-que hice porque te molestas así conmigo-

-aléjate de mi, no te quiero ver nunca te odio...- le grito arrepintiéndome de lo ultimo pero ya no puedo mas, comienzo a dejar de escuchar que alguien me persigue y por algún extraño motivo tengo la sensación de voltear y entonces lo observo esta parado ahí, aturdido , desconcertado y me mira fijamente una mirada que hace quiera huir aun mas , una mirada de... ¿ decepción ?

-porque se supone me odias, si lo único que he hecho no ha sido mas que contenerme- dice molesto mientras se acerca a mi,

-no te acerques, vete con ella no vuelvas a buscarme yo... no puedo soportarlo mas, ya no- le digo molesta

-crees que yo lo soporto yo... no soy del tipo romántico ni nada de eso , es mas pienso que son una mierda...pero tu tienes algo que me atrae es como una droga que no puedes dejar -me dice mientras toca mis cabellos mojados- que tengo que hacer para que entiendas que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti- me dice , dejándome totalmente impactada

-kurosaki pero que mentiras estas diciendo, lo vez es de esto de lo que hablo no debes tomarme el pelo es malo- le digo tratando de hacer una broma

-crees que soy del tipo que hace bromas- me dice en seco, se que no, pero tampoco estoy segura de que me ame

- y kuchiki-san ?-

-que pasa con ella, te molesta , es solo una amiga y hasta ahi -me dice serio -yo realmente no se que me hiciste no paro de pensar en ti, y cada vez que lloras siento que me volvieren loco dime que fue lo que me hiciste - pregunta mientras toma mi cabeza con ambas manos y se acerca a mi -contéstame...- me dice mientras me besa

-estas seguro de esto- le pregunto aun algo confundida

-no soy de los que juega -me dice mientras posa su mano en mi mejilla

Después de ese día nada volvió a ser igual, kurosaki-kun siempre me acompañaba a casa, sin embargo decidimos no decirle nada a los chicos pues kurosaki creía que ellos no nos dejarían en paz así que seria buena idea mantenerlo oculta un tiempo, pero las cosas no marcharon muy bien pues Tatsuki-chan nos miro besándonos fuera de mi casa y armo un teatro y así todo salio a la luz, en menos de 24 horas toda la preparatoria sabia de lo nuestro.

-tatsuki porque lo hiciste- pregunte avergonzada

-tienes que marcar territorio mujer si no cualquiera querrá quitártelo-dice quitada de la pena

-pp-p-p- pero que dices -le digo pues kurosaki esta ahí y esto es vergonzoso

-inoue déjalo, no pasa nada después de todo tarde o tempranos e iban a enterar, ven -me dice mientras toma mi mano- vallamos a un lugar mas tranquilo-

-esta bien- le digo mientras sonrió

Se que el no sera el mejor de los chicos, podrá ser un bandalo un arma pleitos y todo lo que quieran pero para mi es como batman salva la ciudad sin que el mundo sepa su identidad.


End file.
